


Thoughts in the darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto feeling isolated and his thoughts.
Kudos: 7





	Thoughts in the darkness

It’s one of those nights Prompto realizes, staring up at the ceiling that was somewhere in the darkness. He wishes he could sleep, wishes he could find some solace in the darkness. But the quiet of the dark just drives everything home a little more. 

He’s alone. 

Sure he has Noctis to talk to, but Prompto can see Noctis mentally checks out when he talks for too long and the Prince probably has plenty on his plate without Prompto talking about lenses and other things for what’s probably too long. He can't dump his problems on the Prince, obviously he has more important things to worry about like war.

Sure there’s Ignis who listens, but Prompto is pretty sure he’s just listening because Noctis never really talks that much and he really needs to hear another voice. He can't dump his problems on the Advisor, obviously he has his hands full already with Noctis and a million other things. 

Sure there’s Gladiolus who runs with him, but Prompto knows the big guy isn’t one to talk, to waste breath that could be used to push just a little bit harder. He can't dump his problems on the Shield, the thought of complaining to someone who's life wasn't even their own to protect seemed so stupid.

So just the darkness. And that doesn’t even want to take him into it’s depths. It's not even worth shouting into the night.

Old fears to bubble to the surface. They are all too familiar.

Is he not good enough? His friendships orbit around Noctis. And if that fizzled out then he’d be back to being nothing. Had he gained weight? Was he getting a bit of a tummy? Ignis always seemed to be trying to feed him, but Prompto was sure that was simply so that the food Noctis wasn’t eating didn’t go to waste. He’d have to up his exercise regime. He could wake up a little earlier and do an at home workout before his run. No one would know the extra work he had to put in that way. And he could go back to intermittent fasting, skipping breakfast would be easy enough, especially with that extra workout. 

Thoughts swirled about in his head.

Not that it mattered.

It was still just him and the darkness. 

Maybe with the dawn he’d feel better. 

Feel himself again.

Maybe.


End file.
